In a case of an emergency situation of a structure (e.g., a horizontal building structure such as a shopping mall, IKEA®, Home Depot®, a vertical building structure such as a high rise building, a mid rise building, and/or a low rise building, a mine, a subway, and/or a tunnel), emergency personnel (e.g., a fire fighter, a SWAT team, a law enforcer, and/or a medical worker, etc.) may be deployed on-site of the building structure to alleviate the emergency situation through mitigating a source of hazard as well as rescuing stranded civilians from the building structure. The emergency situation may include events such as a building fire, a chemical attack, tenor attack, subway accident, mine collapse, and/or a biological agent attack.
The emergency personnel's ability to alleviate the emergency in an efficient manner may be significantly limited by the lack of breathable air and/or the abundance of contaminated air. A survival rate of stranded civilians in the building structure may substantially decreased due to a propagation of contaminated air throughout the building structure placing a large number of innocent lives at significant risk.
As such, the emergency personnel may utilize a portable breathable air apparatus (e.g., self-contained breathable air apparatus) as a source of breathable air during a rescue mission. However, the portable breathable air apparatus may be heavy (e.g., 20-30 pounds) and may only provide breathable air for a short while (e.g., approximately 15-30 minutes). In the emergency situation, the emergency personnel may need to walk and/or climb to a particular location within the building structure to perform rescuing work due to inoperable transport systems (e.g., obstructed walkway, elevators, moving sidewalks, and/or escalators, etc.). As such, by the time the emergency personnel reaches the particular location, his/her portable breathable air apparatus may have already depleted and may require running back to the ground floor for a new portable breathable air apparatus. As a result, precious lives may be lost due to precious time being lost.
An extra supply of portable breathable air apparatuses may be stored throughout the building structure so that emergency personnel can replace their portable breathable air apparatuses within the building structure. However, supplying structures with spare portable breathable air apparatuses may be expensive and take up space in the building structure severely handicapping the ability of emergency personnel to perform rescue tasks.
Furthermore, the building structure may not regularly inspect the spare portable breathable air apparatuses. With time, the spare portable breathable air apparatuses may experience pressure loss placing the emergency personnel at significant risk when it is utilized in the emergency situation. The spare portable breathable air apparatuses may also be tampered with during storage. Contaminants may be introduced into the spare portable breathable air apparatuses that are detrimental to the emergency personnel.